Experiment
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Adam and Kurt experimenting with Sex toys. For Gleek13ab on Tumblr


"Are you okay?" Adam asked, standing in front of the bed and looking down at Kurt as he removed the last piece of clothing on his body.

"I'm fine."

"You know we can stop any time."

"I don't want to stop. I told you I wanted to try it out, so quit standing there."

Adam smiled, taking a package that was on the edge of the bed and opening it. "I want you to finger yourself first. Do that for me." He stopped opening the package in order to throw Kurt a bottle of lube which he caught.

Breathing, he opened the bottle and poured out the lube on his fingers before reaching down and running it down his hole. He shuddered at the thought of it, finger circling the outside and feeling the pucker of his anus. He slowly inserted a finger, feeling the muscles restrict and fight against him. He breathed again, calming himself and finding it much easier to let the first finger inside.

He held the lube inside of his free hand, pouring a little more and pushing in a second finger which caused him to moan loudly. When it had surpassed the muscle Kurt began to work them in and out, dropping the lube and his free hand now touching over his cock, slowly stroking it with the same movements of of his fingers. A third one suddenly nudged in against the middle finger, making his body ache for Adam.

While his fingers continued to thrust inside of his hole and hand continued to stroke quickly over himself; he watched Adam move to the edge of the bed, climbing onto it. He thought for a split second that Adam really needed to take his pants off and ignore the whole toys they were going to be playing with and just fuck him.

Adam put his hand over Kurt's fingers and had him remove them. "I decided to use the vibrator because it has a controller…which means I can make you squirm wherever you are." He pulled Kurt's legs down against him, elevating his body up. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some over the toy before pressing it against his hole and slowly inserting it in. Once it was inside of Kurt he pushed his finger inside of Kurt just to push it in a little more. He turned it on the lowest setting and it made Kurt's body jolt.

"How does that feel?" Adam asked, moving to lay down next to Kurt and he quickly moved to lay on top of him.

"How many settings does that thing even had?" His fingers touched over the device in Adam's hand just to count the knobs.

"Nine and three pulse settings." He clicked the switch on the side and turned it up once which made Kurt push his hips down into Adam's as if he was trying to keep the toy against from his prostate.

"Adam…please…" He used his arms to pin Adam between them pushing his lips against his. Kurt felt Adam's free hand travel down against his back, trailing around the hips and gently pressing against the sides of his dick.

Adam moved his hand over the remote, clicking another setting which made Kurt whine. Each time Adam changed the vibrations Kurt felt as if he was moving deeper and deeper inside of him. The fourth speed made him bite down on Adam's lip, letting go and moving off of him and onto his back on the space next to him. "Please…stop." His hips thrusted up and Adam laid on his side, hand moving back onto his cock.

"Why? Do you want me to fuck you instead?" He asked, kissing Kurt's shoulder as his hand began to stroke him.

The fifth speed made his hands tighten against the sheets and his hips moved with each stroke from Adam's hand. Without warning he came in Adam's hand and seconds after he did the speed was at the highest setting and he began to incoherently beg Adam to fuck him. Adam still denied him, lifting his finger to Kurt's mouth and rubbing his own cum over his tongue. "I have another toy for you." He admitted, reaching over Kurt and opening the drawer to bring out to metal handcuffs. He grabbed one of Kurt's hands and put the handcuff over his wrist, bringing it up to the headboard and locking it. He grabbed the other wrist and did the same. He changed the pulse setting to the highest as well which made Kurt moan out the lewdest of noises. "I'm going to fuck you with that toy inside of you. On the highest setting."


End file.
